


Warm Embrace

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluffy, Kisses, Kylo is nice to you, My first fic, Post TLJ, also kind of awkward, you are a pastry chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: While relaxing after a day at work, you remember how you met and began to fall in love with the Supreme Leader.





	Warm Embrace

There was something surreal about lounging on a couch and gazing at the stars without the interference of an atmosphere, only the viewport and the walls of the Star Destroyer between you and the vacuum for which the stars resided. Space has been your home for about two years now, and sometimes you like to take the time to just appreciate where you are and how you got here. You first were brought aboard the vessel to cater desserts for the formal reception of the new Supreme Leader, as you were the finest pastry chef on Naboo. General Hux contacted you six months before the event to inform you that you were selected to create all the confectionery treats for the occasion if you so desired to accept, and you did. However, nothing could have prepared you for what you experienced the week you were aboard the ship to create your desserts for the event.

The day you set foot onto the durasteel floor of the First Order’s new flagship, you felt a constant warm and comforting embrace around your whole body. At first you thought it was just that the ship’s temperature was kept at a comfortable level, until your assistants began questioning why you weren’t wearing a coat, since normally you are the first one to get cold. After much thought, you settled on the fact that the force was keeping you warm enough so you could get through this event without a problem and add this grand menu to your repertoire so you will be contacted by others for more work. You would find out later that week, the force was in fact keeping you warm, but it was not because the force wanted to assist you. Instead, the Supreme Leader wanted to ensure you were at the top of your game, since you stole his heart with your pastries years ago one time he visited Naboo in secret while returning from a mission given by Snoke. At that time, you were just a small shop that had only been open a couple months, and you remember the handsome stranger who stopped in for a quick snack, and ended up getting cream filling on his chin. At the time, you didn’t know he was Kylo Ren, and you didn’t find out that the stranger you had always hoped would one day return to your shop was now the Supreme Leader of the First Order until the day of the reception.

You woke up at five in the morning the day of the reception to begin final preparations of the desserts. During the week you and your employees made all the tart shells and pie crusts, since those were able to keep for some time, and then measured out all the ingredients for the cakes, ice creams, various pastries, and fillings so when the time came it would be easy baking. You began with the cakes, since they needed to cool before you could frost them, while your assistants started on all the rest when they eventually came in to start the day. You had to make sure you finished all of your tasks early in the cycle as the General asked you to be present in the hall during the reception, so you needed time to take a shower and get dressed. It was 5:30 and you were still alone in the kitchen when you heard the door open behind you, and without turning around you started to call out orders to whichever assistant had just arrived to begin on the ice creams. You then turned around to give your employee a proper hello, only to be staring at the stranger from Naboo who now has a scar across his face.

“Oh… um, sorry I thought one of my employees entered,” you stammered out, “Anyways, how may I help you, sir?”

He had a smirk on his face and took a moment to observe you before responding, “I was walking by and smelt your amazing treats in the oven, and wanted to introduce myself.” He walked around the counter and stuck out his hand before you could respond, “Hello (y/n), I am Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. I once stopped by your shop years ago on my return from a mission, got cream on my face from one of your amazing eclairs, and left knowing if I ever held a fancy party that I would request for you to make all of the desserts.”

You were in shock that he remembered you from so long ago and that he requested you to be here, you almost forgot to shake his hand or even respond. “Uhhh… ummm, yeah, I remember you visiting, you were the first customer I had had in two days. I didn’t have many customers my first few months since I stupidly decided to open a few months before peak tourist season. After that my reputation and business boomed. I am very pleased to be here, Supreme Leader, thank you for requesting me, sir.”

He made a sound that you were pretty sure was a chuckle but it was so soft that you weren’t sure, “Please, just call me Kylo. Also, umm, I came here for one other reason. I know Hux already told you that you have been asked to attend the reception, but I would like to know if you would sit with me and be my date for the evening. I want to get to know you better and when I ran the idea past Hux, he told me it was a good idea since it made me seem more ‘human’ if I had a date. Please don’t feel pressured to say yes, if you say no you will still be able to attend, you just will be seated with the other caterers.”

You didn’t even have to think about your answer before it came out, “Yes, Kylo, it would be my pleasure to be your date for the evening.”

You stood there beaming, covered in flour while Kylo’s face seemed to brighten just a bit, “Oh… great! I can’t wait, I’ll come retrieve you from your room at six. Also please don’t tell anybody, I think Hux has a bet with other officers on whether I would actually ask you and if you would say yes, and I want to see their faces and hear their thoughts when they find out. Goodbye, (y/n), see you tonight.”

And with that he left, leaving you in a state of confusion and excitement. How could your handsome stranger be somebody so important, why was the Supreme Leader so casual around you, why did you talk and act so informal around the Supreme Leader, were you actually still asleep and all of this was a dream. This had to be a dream, for sure, nothing else could explain this. Then the door opened again and all your assistants came in, snapping you out of your daze and confirming that you were not in a dream. After delegating all of the tasks, you returned to preparing the cake batters and removed the first batch of cakes, the ones that drew Kylo into the kitchen, from the oven.

The rest of the work went by quickly and before you knew it, it was three and you left to get ready for the event. While washing off all the flour, frosting, and whatever other ingredients made it onto your skin and hair, you couldn’t help but fantasize that Kylo has had a crush on you just like you do for him, but in the end you told yourself that he is just curious about how you became so well-known and wants to know how you create all these fantastic treats, and he only called you his date because there was really no other word to describe it, not because he actually wants to date you. You made sure to take extra time and precaution when doing your make-up to make sure it came out perfectly, you were going to be with the man this whole event is for after all. You had just finished putting on a bit of perfume and you were just about to sit down to put on your shoes when there was a knock on your door. You set down your shoes on the chair before answering the door, to find Kylo standing there in an all black suit with a red tie and red rose boutineer, holding out a matching corsage to you, “Thank you Kylo, you really didn’t need to bring me this. Please come in a moment, I need to put on my shoes and then we can go.”

You took the corsage and put it on your wrist before going to sit down, and Kylo followed you in a few steps before stopping and standing around awkwardly, “You look really pretty tonight, (y/n). Not that you didn’t look really pretty this morning, but… umm… I really like your dress, and I like that it is the same color as my tie and the flowers and my lightsaber blades.” You could have sworn you heard him mumble Why did I say that out loud, get yourself together Kylo, but you decided not to bring it up in case he did and embarrass him even more.

“I understood what you meant, Kylo. And thank you, I decided I should wear one of the First Order colors to a First Order event. You look really handsome yourself in that suit, love that you chose to have that pop of red with your tie,” you stated while finishing putting on your last shoe and standing up. “Okay, Mister Man of the Evening, I’m ready to go!”

When he turned to leave you immediately chastised yourself for calling him that, why were you like this. After you both entered the hallway, he offered you his arm to escort you to the ballroom the reception was being held. After the two of you sat down at your table, Kylo leaned over and whispered in your ear, “Remember what I said about the bet,” you slightly nodded, “well I was right, and Lieutenant Mitaka just won a lot of credits. And even better, Hux is angry that he lost,” at that you snorted because he seemed to have a slightly more sour face than normal. The rest of the evening went by pleasantly, all the food was amazing, and Kylo managed to keep the eclair cream off of his face, which kind of disappointed you. A few minutes after the desserts were brought out, General Hux walked onto the small stage set up on the east side of the room to begin the speech portion of the evening. He welcomed and thanked everybody in attendance, then talked a bit about how thankful the Order is for the generosity of its supporters, before calling upon the new Supreme Leader to speak.

Kylo got up with a grumble of discontent, and approached the stage and pulled out some papers from the podium that held the microphone. He gave a pleasant speech about what he has planned for the next few years as Supreme Leader, and also thanked the First Order supporters for continuing to support the Order after Snoke’s untimely death at the hands of the scavenger girl while vowing to avenge his master’s death by bringing the girl and the Resistance down. At that, he left the stage, and returned to his seat while the whole room gave him a standing ovation. Once the room settled down again, Hux approached the mic again to invite everyone to stay for some music, dancing, and an open bar, then left the stage after thanking everybody one last time.

You and Kylo sat and talked for awhile after the music started, surprisingly only being interrupted a half dozen times before you suggested you both dance to a couple songs. He denied you at first, but after you threw in the part about needing to seem “human”, he accepted. With your luck, the DJ began to play a slow song a minute after you got to the dance floor, and before you could move back to the side lines, because why would Kylo Ren want to slow dance with you or anybody for that matter, Kylo immediately took you by the waist and used the force to gently put your hands on his shoulders. “So how have you liked it on the ship?” he softly asked.

“I have enjoyed it. The force has kept me warm the whole time, I think it wanted to make sure I was at the top of my game since I’m almost always cold.”

“I have a confession, (y/n), I am actually the one that has been keeping you warm the whole time. With the force. Because I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. And able to make amazing desserts without a problem.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah. Hey, umm, do you mind if we leave after this song? I know I promised a few songs, but I really want to talk with you in private.”

“Sure, Kylo. I can always get my few songs after.”

After you returned to your room, you both sat down, and Kylo began.

“So, (y/n), I know we just properly met a few hours ago, but I really like you, and I don’t want to be separated from you for years again. After I left your shop all those years ago, I never forgot about you, when training with Snoke got hard I would tell myself that I needed to push through so one day I could reconnect with you and never leave you alone. The force spoke to me when I landed on Naboo, drawing me into your shop, and I am so thankful it did. I returned to Naboo a couple of times these past few years, but there were always too many people in your shop that I didn’t want to go in just in case somebody recognized me. Sorry, I started rambling. (y/n) would you please move onto this ship with me? I will have a whole new kitchen built to your specifications so you can continue making all your wonderful treats, you will still be able to cater to other events if you so choose and if you do I will have a transport ship made with the same kitchen so you can make everything in your own kitchen no matter where you are. I will give you everything you have ever wanted, just please say yes (y/n).”

“Kylo, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either. Every day I woke up hoping that today was the day my handsome stranger would return to my shop so I could learn his name and ask him out on a date. Of course I will move here to be with you, I just will need a few weeks to pack my things and take care of who will be running my shops. And I will give you all my specifications about my kitchen before I leave so you can get that started.”

All of a sudden you were jolted out of your daydream when arms reached behind you and lifted you off of the couch bridal style and began walking away. You were so deep into your memory that you didn’t even hear the door open or the heavy footsteps across the floor. It took you a moment to recognize what was happening, but as soon as you did you wrapped your arms around your fiance’s neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“How was Supreme Leadering today, Ky?”

“The same as almost every day, my sweet eclair. Hux had a stick up his ass; Mitaka strived to please; I destroyed the wall outside of Hux’s office just to annoy him. What were you thinking so deeply about when I came in?”

“I was just remembering when I came to cater for your reception as the new Supreme Leader.”

“Did you still say yes to moving here?”

“Of course I did Ky. Can you please set me down on the bed so we can get cuddling faster?”

“As you wish, your highness.”

You were already in your pajamas when Kylo returned, so he quickly got ready and slid under the covers, pulling you to him and began placing lazy kisses all over your face and neck. “I love you so much (y/n). I’m so glad that I get to call you mine, and that you said yes, and I cannot wait to hear you say ‘I do’ in 4 months, 12 days, 16 hours, 36 minutes, and 25 seconds from now.”

“Ky, I love you too, but why do you know the exact time down to the second? Wait, don’t tell me, I won’t remember, I’m more than half asleep. Just keep holding and kissing me,” you mumbled out in semi-coherent slur, and punctuating it with a light kiss to his lips before curling into him.

“I’ll tell you in the morning, love,” and after about a minute more of his kisses, he began to hear your light snores indicating that he could fall asleep now, too. He always waited until you fell asleep before allowing himself to slip into unconscious, because he wanted to make sure you always were well rested and fell asleep feeling loved. He vowed to himself the first day you stepped on his ship 2 years ago that he would always keep you in a warm embrace, be it through the force or physically. He needed to make sure you were the happiest lady in the whole galaxy, and smiled to himself when he thought about all he has planned to make your wedding in 4 months, 12 days, 16 hours, 32 minutes, and 45 seconds the best it possibly could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment here or message me on Tumblr about my fics, I love to know what people think.


End file.
